cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Species
Critters Critters are the most important part of this game, as the entire game revolves around the concept of breeding the most superior Critter. Critters are virtual pets, which must be fed, played with and kept healthy. Critters can be created in the laboratory, no matter how different the parents' species. There are currently twenty-five species. Appendages Main Article: Appendages One of the things that make critters interesting is the Appendages (Apps). Appendages are the same as an extra body part that is included in its DNA. Each Critter can appear with up to six different apps at once. This means if you breed two Critters together with two different apps, the child has a chance to have none, one, or all of the apps. Appendages give both Traits and Skills to the critter that possess them. At the beginning of the game, Critters can be found in the Safari, each with a certain set of appendages, which are called Natural Appendages. However later in the game you will unlock a place called Parallel Universe. There all critters will appear with every appendage possible. The reason this place is nice is because you can find certain apps there that do not exist as natural traits on ANY critter species. Traits Main Article: Traits Another interesting thing about critters is the existence of Traits. Traits are passive abilities that never turn off, there are both good and bad Traits. Every Critter in the game comes with a certain set of Traits no matter what, these are called Natural Traits. The Natural Traits tend to have a mix of both good and bad traits. However Traits can be given to a Critter through three other means. The first method is rather simple and easy; simply get a critter with appendages. The second method is a little harder, simply give the critter a Gene Splicer. The reason this is harder is because Splicers are quite rare or expensive. The third type is by far the hardest to obtain, Foreign Traits. Skills Main Article: Skills Skills are one of the more fun but very tricky aspects of Critters. Unlike most games where you simply pick the attacks you can use from a set list, Skills are created entirely by you. A Skill is a set of linked puzzle pieces that are assembled to form a power made to accomplish a certain role. The part where it gets tricky, is that you do not truly control when your critter uses it, but instead program his mind to use the skill whenever a certain situation occurs. Like traits, every critter has a certain set of skills that come with it called Natural Skills. Unlike Traits however, you can only get new skills through appendages. Tiers Tier 1 (Common) (Max. Level: 40) Tier 1 Critters are the weakest tier of all, even when a Tier 1 has Barren and Long-Lived, it never reaches the power of a Tier 3. The first critter you receive in the game is always going to be a Tier 1, with 1 or 2 appendages. Tier 1 Critters are by far the easiest to get hold of. Tier 2 (Uncommon) (Max. Level: 50) Tier 2 Critters are the second weakest tier of all and are usually born after 3 generations of successful cross-bredding between two Tier 1 critters. Tier 2 critters while not normally very intimidating, are very scary to encounter in Safari's while using a Tier 1 casue they have a lv 35 minimal spawn limit. What this means is the weakest Tier 2 that can attack you in Safari will be lv 35. Tier 2s are also pretty simple to get with a high level Tier 1 on Safari. Tier 3 (Rare) (Max. Level: 75) Tier 3 Critters are the third weakest tier of all and are usually born after 5 generations of successful cross-bredding between a tier 1 and a tier 2. Tier 3 Critters are the first tier of Critter able to fully max out the level of Skills and Traits. Tier 3s take some work to get hold of without using safari to get samples of them. Tier 4 (Legendary) (Max. Level: 100) Tier 4 Critters are the second strongest tier of all and are usually born after 7 generations of successful cross-bredding between a tier 3 and a tier 2. Tier 4 Critter are the first tier of critters that require you to pay tokens in order to sample them in Safari. Tier 4s take some effort to get hold of through breeding. Tier 5 (Mystical) (Max. Level: 115) Tier 5 Critters are the most powerful tier of all and are usually born after 13 generations of successful cross-breeding between two Tier 4s. Tier 5 Critters completely lack the ability to reproduce at all, making them extremely hard to get hold of. Tier 5s is the only tier that was not originally in the game they can only be found in parallel universe. Category:Critter Forge Category:Main Category:Species awa awas Category:Egg tiers